


To All The Things That You Can't Let Go

by Pariscores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Banter, Canon Compliant, Dark Side Rey, F/M, He's Still a Padawan maybe?, I didn't think that far whoops, I'm Bad At Tagging, Past Jedi Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Smuggler Ben Solo, Sort of? - Freeform, mentioned Snoke - Freeform, no beta we die like men, plot what plot?, what even is the plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores
Summary: The smirk on Rey’s face disappeared, and she crouched in front of Ben. “I am quite tired of your useless chatter.” Her head cocked to the side. “You know I can take whatever I want.” She trailed her hand along his cheek. “Even from the most stubborn.”Ben met her eyes. “I’d love to see you try, princess.”





	1. Smuggler

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a part of We Can Steal The Night, We Can Love The Stars. I just wanted to separately post my favorite entries.

“Ben Solo, it’s so nice of you to join us today.”

“Yeah, well, I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing,” Ben bit out. “Although, I’m sure this visit would be much more pleasant if I weren’t tied down.”

Rey smirked and paced around him. “But if I didn’t restrain you, you would just escape.” Her eyes narrowed. “After all, you’ve done it before.”

“Well  _ sweetheart _ , you’d think that after three times, you’d learn that I’m quite hard to keep in one place.” 

The smirk on Rey’s face disappeared, and she crouched in front of Ben. “I am quite tired of your useless chatter.” Her head cocked to the side. “You know I can take whatever I want.” She trailed her hand along his cheek. “Even from the most stubborn.”

Ben met her eyes. “I’d love to see you try, princess."

Rey ripped her hand away from his face and stood, glaring at the man in front of her. “You are  _ nothing,”  _ she spit out. “The Force is strong in you.” She curled her hands into fists. “You would have been so powerful, a true warrior. Yet you chose to follow the path of that  _ scoundrel _ you call a father.” Rey leaned forward. “I know for a fact that Snoke was there with you as a child.” She saw Ben tense, and she felt contempt. “Maybe he still is. The Supreme Leader offered you so much, but you refused. Why is that?”

“I didn’t want power,” Ben said through gritted teeth. “Becoming a Jedi or Sith meant nothing to me.”

“You’re a disgrace.” She straightened her posture. “Truly pathetic.” Rey lifted her arm. “I know you’ve seen the map to Skywalker. And you’ll give it to me.”

Ben tugged at his restraints. “Are you so sure about that?” He could feel the slight pressure in his mind, and he tried pushing against it. 

“I’m certain,” she calmly replied. “Oh, would you look at that. It seems our little smuggler is afraid... Afraid that he’ll turn to the Dark Side and become exactly like Darth Vader.” Ben stiffened at the name, and Rey felt a small smile tug at her lips. 

Yet her satisfaction was short lived as she felt Ben push back against her until he was in her mind. “And you. You’re afraid that you’ll be alone,” Ben panted. “That you’ll be thrown away like garbage once Snoke has no use of you anymore.”

Rey pulled back gasping. She couldn’t breathe, she had to get out. Quickly turning around, Rey made her way to the exit.

“You can still do the right thing.” She paused at the door. “I feel the conflict in you.”

“You know nothing,” she replied as she walked out the room, shutting the door behind her. 


	2. Help

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Ben whispered, eyes trained ahead on the elevator door.

Rey scoffed. “That is not for you to decide,  _ Scoundrel _ .” She willed the lift to move faster. “You have no control over me.”

“I would hope not.” Ben shrugged. “I wouldn’t want control over you. You’re not anybody’s puppet. You don’t deserve to be treated as such.”

“And how would you know that?” Rey inquired. “How do you know that I don’t deserve it?”

Ben was silent for a moment, before answering, “we are bonded to each other. I have seen inside your mind, just as you have seen mine. You never asked for-never  _ wanted  _ any of this.” For the first time, his eyes met hers. “You just wanted a home. To feel like you belong.” 

Rey glared at him. “You’re delusional.”

“So I’ve been told,” he drawled. “But I can see the truth. You feel alone.” He turned towards her. “You believe yourself to only be capable of it, and tell yourself that you are fine with it. But I know otherwise.” Ben took a step forward. “You crave companionship. To be told that you are welcome, that you belong. That you aren’t nothing. You want to know that you will never have to be lonely again.”

“Stop talking.”

“Rey, you’re not alone.” Ben stepped closer. “And you are not nothing. Not to me.” He was in front of her now, and Rey could feel the warmth radiating off of him. “You will not be another one of Snoke’s mindless pawns. I know you can do the right thing.”

“And what is that,” she sneered, “turning to the Light Side?”

“No. I’m not asking you to choose the Light. I’m asking you to not choose the Dark.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you can. I’ll help you.”

“How could you possibly help me? You’re just some lowly  _ smuggler _ .”

“And I am the same smuggler that bested you on Starkiller Base,” Ben countered. “The same smuggler that was Snoke’s first target. That refused to become the Jedi his uncle wanted. That was sent away when he first showed signs of being a powerful force user. That refused to let a dead legacy define him.” He lowered his voice. “The same smuggler that believes in the good in you.”

The doors of the elevator opened, and Ben turned around, straightening his posture and raising his head defiantly. Without waiting for her, he entered Snoke’s chambers, and Rey was left feeling more lost than ever. 


End file.
